Dream On
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: Seventh year Muggle Studies students travel to the good ol' United States of America to see how Muggles there live.  Hermione and Draco however find themselves in a strange situation and not sure how to get out of it. No longer a one shot!
1. Dream On

**So this one shot came to me while I was lying in bed last night, waiting for the cough syrup to work hoping it would cure my cold and hoping it would put me to sleep. It's a cute one. Filled with crazy situations, and of course sunshine!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I know with it being a one shot it probably won't get much action… but I am okay with that.**

**Maybe I will write more if I like it enough and if you guys like it enough.**

**Disclaimer: Oh and also… Even though I am watching the fourth movie as I watch this, I sadly do not own it.**

**Summary: The seventh year Muggle Studies students travel to the good ol' United States of America to see how Muggles there live. Hermione and Draco however find themselves in a strange situation and not sure how to get out of it.**

**Dream On**

**(Not sure why I titled it this, but you gotta love Aerosmith!)**

"Attention class! At this time next week, we will be meeting in the Entrance Hall and we will all be taking a portkey to America. I expect you all to bring your own person items. We will be gone for over a week. Now class is dismissed."

Hermione stared packing up. She debated on whether she should go talk to Professor Booth about the class trip. After all, her parents are Muggles, and she has been to The States a couple times on vacation. Deciding against it, and being the good student she is, Hermione left with Harry and Ron. She was just going to have to make the best of the trip, and maybe bring her books along as to not get behind in her studies.

-.-

Draco stared at the professor. He decided this had to be the most useless class Hogwarts has to offer. Even Divination was useful in some cases. Why was he forced to go to the United States, when he had no desire to was beyond him. He was only in this class, because after the war Hogwarts decided it should be mandatory to take at least one year of Muggle Studies.

Of course he wasn't the only Slytherin in the class. Not many of his house mates cared for him since his decision to help the Light side. His help happened to end the war quicker and victory for the Order.

He was the last one to leave the room, even Professor Booth was gone by the time Draco got up from his seat. He knew there was no way out of this trip. So he decided to make the best of it.

-.-

It was a new day, and a new city. They had already been to New York City, Philadelphia, Boston, Washington D.C., and Chicago.

New York City had been interesting. There were many different cultures, and he swore he saw five different muggings and at least one robbery. The park that was in the center of all the tall buildings was probably his favorite of the city. Philadelphia was nice, though Draco could care less about American History, which almost everything of importance happened in Philadelphia. Draco refused to call it Philly, he was to take no part in American slang. Boston was probably the best, they went to some famous bar called Cheers, and couldn't even have a drink due to stupid American laws. The group even got to go to a base ball game, the home team who played was called the Boston Red Sox. They played and beat some team called the Yankees. It wasn't as exciting as Quidditch, though nothing the muggles can think up will ever be as exciting as Quidditch, but it wasn't bad for a muggle game. Washington D.C. was a bore. It was full of the American equivalent of parliament. Chicago was also a boring city. Professor Booth was excited to see some Sears Tower that was there. It turned out to be just a tall building.

The city they were now in was called Las Vegas. Draco had of course heard of this place. He just wasn't sure why it was so popular in the Muggle world. It was dirty and there were men on the street corners handing out cards with half naked women on them. The pictures didn't even move. The only things that were slightly exciting about it was the lights, and the many different types of buildings. The group got to go to another sporting event during their first day in Las Vegas. This time it was a motorized sport, consisting of cars driving in circles. The muggles called this NASCAR, which after much asking around Draco found out stood for National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing. He decided it was even more exciting than baseball. At least there were a few crashes which made up for the boring circle driving.

He tried to pay attention to Professor Booth, but instead he got lost in his thoughts. Knowing that tonight he would go find the wizard section of the city, Draco felt slightly better. It was something he had been doing since day one of the trip. Every large city was bound to have a wizard part with in it. It was just a matter of finding it.

-.-

Sometime later…

-.-

Hermione awoke with what had to be the largest headache known to mankind. When she opened her eyes, the sun that was filling the room intensified the head ache. If she didn't have such a need to get up and use the bathroom, Hermione would have shoved her head under the pillow and sleep the day away. Regardless of what American land mark they were supposed to see next.

It was this moment where Hermione decided she would never drink again. She quickly looked out her window to remember where she currently was in America. Las Vegas, she could tell by looking only for a couple seconds. The neon lights were the biggest clue.

While exiting the warm bed, Hermione noticed her lack of clothes as well as the slight pain in between her legs. It wasn't exactly a lack of clothes, as no clothes at all. Being the logical woman she was, Hermione concluded what this meant. It meant that before last night she was a virgin, and now she was not. She shook her head in shame and went into the bathroom.

Once she returned to the room, something stopped her from getting back into the warm bed and falling asleep. The something was also in the bed. She could hear soft snores coming from under the pillow, where his head was buried. Hermione was sure of the something being a 'him', due to how the sheet wasn't covering much. Thinking about this, made her blush crimson.

The sad part was, Hermione wasn't sure who it was. For all she knew it could be some innocent Muggle, or it could be Ron. The latter, she decided, wouldn't be that bad. Waking up next to Ron would actually be quite nice. She had been trying to get him to ask her out for a while. Hermione thought the kiss she gave him during the final battle would inform him of her feelings. Of course with Ron being male, this was completely lost on him.

She looked around the room and tried to find her clothes, which were thrown everywhere. After gathering all of her necessary articles of clothing, she returned to the bathroom only to find her shirt and skirt tore beyond belief. Sighing, Hermione knew she had to return to the room and find her wand so she could fix the problem.

When she re-entered the room, she couldn't hear the soft steady snores coming from under the pillow. She looked over to the vicinity of the bed, and her chocolate brown eyes clashed with smoky gray ones. Hermione gasped. Only one person she knew of had that color of eyes. As she looked at the rest of the person, it only confirmed her suspicions. Draco Malfoy. She had lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy.

Making a light squealing noise, Hermione ran back into the bathroom trying to hide her naked body. She threw on her clothes, not caring now if they were torn or not. Returning to the main room, Hermione was faced once again with Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning," he said with a smirk.

Hermione gulped, "So last night…" She said trailing off as she watched his face grow into a ridiculous smile. "Fuck." Was all she had to say about that.

She couldn't take it anymore. Hermione returned to the bathroom, needing time to think without Malfoy being present. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she rubbed her face with her hands. Stopping only when something scratched her forehead. Staring at her hand, Hermione tried to figure out what it was.

It only took a second to realize what it was exactly, and Hermione let out a scream. Sitting on her left hand on her ring finger, was a large diamond ring.

Storming out of the bathroom, Hermione found Draco zipping his pants.

"Well Granger, last night was fun. But I've got to be going." He said grabbing his shirt and walking towards the door.

"Oh no, you don't." Hermione said as she moved to stop him. "You are not stepping one toe out of this door until you explain this." She told him while holding up her left hand that held the extravagant ring for Draco to see.

Draco's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?" Hoping he didn't just shag an engaged woman. Let alone an engaged Hermione. He didn't want to face the wrath of The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die and the Weasel.

It was then that Hermione decided to look at Malfoy's hands, where she noticed a band on his left hand ring finger.

Seeing where Hermione's gaze went to, Draco let out a small gasp. He held up his hand and examined the silver band that rested on a very important finger. His band and her ring looked like they could be a set. Draco shook off the thought of what this could mean.

Hermione looked around the room to try and find something that would explain everything. She saw a scrap of paper lying on the table near the door. It looked as though it was thrown there haphazardly. Picking it up, Hermione found out it was more than a scrap of paper. It was a marriage license.

The night's events returned to her.

-.-

Hermione had left the hotel, managing not to be seen. This was a great feat in itself, considering how strict Professor Booth was.

Going out was just what she needed. She had thought this trip would be fun, some vacation time for her, Ron, and Harry. After all they needed it with what they had gone through together. But all Harry could think about was Ginny, who couldn't come because she wasn't in Muggle Studies. Ron was also useless. He was more concerned with food and watching the moving pictures from the small box in his hotel room. Shaking her head in frustration, Hermione wondered why she had thought it was a good idea to have guy friends.

Hermione was now wondering around Las Vegas. Normally an eighteen year old young woman would be afraid of walking around a city alone at night. This was not a frightening in the least. After what she had seen and been through in the previous year, not much could phase her. Being the smart witch she was, Hermione did keep her wand grasped in her hand. Yeah, she wasn't afraid, but she also wasn't stupid.

She decided she wanted to go to a bar. Hoping to get some good use out of her fake ID she had gotten one summer while home from Hogwarts. She had never used it before, she wasn't really sure why she even had one. But with the drinking age being 21 in America, she thought it couldn't hurt.

Somehow she had found the only wizarding section in all of Las Vegas. Ironically it was probably the only place in the whole city where she didn't need her fake ID, since they went by wizard laws, not American ones.

She sat down and ordered a firewhiskey.

After a few drinks, Hermione spotted Draco across the bar. She had no idea why he was there. And there alone. Having her mind impaired by alcohol, she drunkenly got off her bar stool, and went to sit by Malfoy to find out.

"Hello, Draco." She said with a giggle, after all it did rhyme. Well it rhymed more in her head.

Draco simply nodded in return.

They both went about their night and had drink after drink. By the time it was two in the morning, the pair were telling each other everything about their lives.

"And then I try to make it clear that I want to be with him, but then he acts like a prat and doesn't notice. He is more interested in food then me!" Hermione said while rambling about Ron.

"No one understands that I never wanted to be a Death Eater. It was all my damn father's idea. I just wanted him to accept me. But no, I have to go get branded like a cow and conform to someone else's thoughts. I am a nonconformist damn it!" Draco said, yelling the last part.

Hermione giggled and shushed him. "Maybe we should get out of here. People are starting to stare. How about we get some fresh air and we can talk more."

As they were walking around Las Vegas, the pair stumbled on a white building decorated in flowers. It looked to be open.

"Draco! Let's go in here." Hermione said with a little too much enthusiasm.

He didn't have time to answer, before Hermione was grabbing his arm and pulling him in.

"Hello, are you here for the most romantic wedding in all of Vegas?" The man asked at the front desk asked soon as Hermione and Draco entered.

The next thing she knew, Hermione was walking down the aisle. Her dress looked like it had come right out of 1984, and there were a few questionable stains on it. Hermione was clutching a flower bouquet composed of plastic flowers. For some reason they also had strange stains on them as well.

At the end of the aisle Draco stood waiting for Hermione. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but drunk Draco was assured that it was the right thing. Standing next to him was a wizard Elvis. It shamed him that the wizarding world had sunk so low as to imitate the Muggles.

The next thing Hermione remembered was pleasure. Lots and lots of pleasure. She remembered the pleasure ending and falling asleep feeling safe wrapped in strong arms.

-.-

Now she really knew she was never going to drink again.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Draco asked, rather loudly.

"Obviously Draco, we were both under the influence. And we both agreed to it. All we have to do is go back to the chapel and get it annulled." She said trying to remain calm and not concentrating on her splitting head ache or nauseous stomach.

Malfoy snatched the paper from Hermione's hand and read it. Sure enough that was his signature on the Groom's line and hers on the Bride's. One other thing captured his attention.

"Granger, we can't get this annulled. We went to a wizard chapel, so we are married the wizard way. Which means there is no way out. No annulment, no divorce, and no leaving. The only way out, is if one of us die." Draco groaned inwardly. He was now forced to spend his entire life with Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger. It's a good thing his father was locked away in Azkaban, there was no way Lucius would let this happen if he had any control over it.

Hermione shrieked. "You mean this is forever?"

Draco gravely nodded.

Letting her thoughts run wild, Hermione couldn't believe this. She was eighteen and married. She hadn't even had a boyfriend. Except for Viktor, which she didn't count as a boyfriend. Just a boy who was interested in her.

Taking a couple deep breaths, Hermione looked back at Draco. "Well we best start getting along. And it's Malfoy now, not Granger."

**So that was it! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did.**

**Maybe you will see it become a chapter fic?**

**Anyways, no disrespect to the cities I listed. I chose New York City, Philadelphia, Boston, Washington D.C., Chicago and Las Vegas because I have either been there or I want to go there. And I have been to Vegas, when I was 14 unfortunately so I didn't get to do anything exciting as in get drunk and lose my friend. There really are guys that stand on the corner trying to hand out stripper cards. They tried to give many to me. But on what earth would a 14 year old girl want to call a stripper?**

**Also, go Bosox! I had to have them go to Boston because I am a Red Sox fan and of course they had to play the Yankees and win!**

**Yes I am also a NASCAR fan which is why I also had to write that in.**

**So Review!**


	2. Homecoming

**With all the positive reviews, I have decided to continue with this story. After I had finished the one shot, I kept thinking about things that could happen and other stuff to add to the story.**

**So I made the excutive decision, and it will now be a multi chapter fic.**

**Don't get your hopes up… I won't be as if I will update every week. I am super busy with school and work. But I will try my hardest!**

**Now I will introduce you to chapter two! It is a bit shorter, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

**

* * *

**

Hermione walked with the rest of the group to the Apparation Point in Seattle. After Vegas the class went to Los Angles and ended in Seattle. The rest of the trip had been uneventful. They all got to see the smog of L.A. and the Seattle rain. Oddly enough the rain in Seattle reminded her of home. She wished she would have found a way out of this trip like she wanted to. Hermione thought about it, she could be back at the castle buried in the library. Instead she was in America, and now married. Frowning at the thought of that word, she couldn't believe she had been so stupid to allow that to happen. Lucky enough she had avoided Draco the rest of the trip, doing so by staying next to either Harry or Ron the whole time. Draco would be an idiot to try and talk to her about their 'predicament' with those two standing by. However, Hermione knew that she would not be able to ignore this forever. So Hermione took a deep breath and got ready to face whatever was waiting for her back home.

Harry glanced over at his friend. She looked to be deep in thought. Being the insightful person he is, Harry had noticed a change in Hermione while on the trip. The biggest change had taken place when they were in Chicago. No, Harry corrected himself, it was Las Vegas. He remembered the last night in Chicago had ended normal enough for the trip. But somehow in Vegas something changed. He remembered one night when neither he nor Ron could find Hermione. Usually their night's ended sitting in one of their rooms, usually Ron and Harry's room since two thirds of them were already there, talking about the day and what they saw. That night, however, Hermione hadn't shown up.

Ron came up behind Harry shaking him from his thoughts. "Ready to get back home?"

Harry smiled and thought about Ginny. He nodded, "Yeah, so ready."

Draco looked over at Hermione. She seemed to be in her own world, probably thinking about her life. Or what was now considered _their_ life. He shook his head knowing Father wouldn't be happy about this.

Finally it was time to get back to Hogwarts. All of the seventh years quickly apparated to the apparation point in Hogsmade. When everyone was making sure no one had splinched themselves, Draco quickly moved over to Hermione. "We have to talk about this. Meet me on the seventh floor by the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry. 11 o'clock." And with that he left her standing there.

Those three sentences were the most they have communicated since that fateful morning in Vegas. Once they both realized the time, they went to their appropriate rooms. Well Hermione went to her room, Draco was already in his. Since then they had been out with the groups looking at American Muggle landmarks, buildings, shows. He couldn't ever get her alone. She was always flanked by Weasley and Potter. There wasn't any time that Draco found where he could go talk to her. She would just ignore him if he tried to talk to her even in the presence of Potter and Weasley. Surely she would have told them. It appeared that she hadn't; since all she would do was ignore him. Draco shook his head and wondered where that Gryffindor courage was.

-.-

Hermione had never been happier to be back at Hogwarts. The impending meeting at 11 made Hermione nervous. She would now have to face the consequences of her decisions. It didn't matter if her decisions were made while completely drunk off her arse.

She was sitting in the common room with Harry and Ron when a meek little first year came in.

"H-h-her-er-mi-i-i-o-ne" The child stammered out.

Hermione looked up, hoping she was conveying warmth to the first year. She knew he was nervous about meeting a war hero, but she wanted him to know that she was a person just like him. "Yes, Franco?"

"Professor Dumbledore, he um, he, he wants to, er, see you. A-a-and he says he likes L-l-lemon Drops." With that Franco turned and hurried up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

"Why do you think Dumbledore wants to see you?" Ron asked not looking up from his chess game with Harry.

In her mind Hermione was hoping it wasn't about anything from the trip. She just shook her head, "I'm not sure, I guess I am just going to have to go find out."

Slowly, Hermione made her way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. She says the password, "Lemon Drops", and watches as the gargoyle come to life.

"Come in Miss. Granger." She hears from the other side of the door after she had knocked. Walking in she saw Dumbledore sitting behind his large wooden desk, she also spotted Draco sitting in one of the chairs opposite. "Or shall I say Mrs. Malfoy."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione crossed the room and took a seat in the chair that was next to Draco.

"You are probably wondering how I found out. No one told me. However since you two got married in a wizarding ceremony, notice was sent to me. With both of you being enrolled in the school, as well as being on a school trip, when the spell was cast on you two to bond you, another spell was sent here to inform me."

Both Hermione and Draco stared down into their laps. They were both feeling guilty about what they had done.

Dumbledore continued, "Since you two are now married, you will no longer be living in your dormitories. You will have your own chambers. There is no need to worry about packing, your items have already been placed in your quarters." Dumbledore silenced for a good thirty seconds, letting them soak all the information in. "Usually this is the part where I ask for your story. However, since the both of you are of age and did this off school grounds, there is no need to tell me. I will let you know that just because you don't need to tell me doesn't mean I won't listen. If you wish to talk about it in the future feel free to see me.

"Now, in the mean time, I shall show you to your rooms." With that Albus stood up and walked towards the door, motioning for Hermione and Draco to follow.

The three walked through the halls of Hogwarts, only stopping when they reached a portrait of a short balding man. Underneath it read 'Albert Allenhouse.' Hermione wasn't sure who this Albert Allenhouse was, but found out it was the door to her new dormitory.

Once the painting swung open, Dumbledore turned to the newlyweds, "The password is 'capus draconus.' You two can change the password at anytime, but both of you must be present at the time. I will leave to let you two get settled. Don't worry I will not announce this to the school, that will be your own choosing of who you want to inform and when." With that, the professor left.

Hermione walked into the common room of her new home. It was not decorated in gold and crimson, or emerald and silver; but a rich eggplant and a soft cream. There was a couch and a couple chairs placed around the fire place, which reminded Hermione of the Gryffindor common room.

Off to the side, there was a small kitchen. Complete with the appropriate appliances and a small table. She looked around and found two doors. She tried the first one and found herself in a small bathroom made of marble. It had a large tub, one the Hermione could lay down in with her arms wide open and still have room. The bathroom also contained a large shower, one that could hold multiple people. She noticed there were two sinks in front of a large mirror, obviously one for her and one for Draco.

She turned and found a door off to the side. Hermione opened it the same time that Draco opened the other door to the same room. They both were standing in the bedroom. The only bedroom. The bedroom with only one large bed.

Suddenly for Hermione the whole situation became even more real. So she did the only thing that came to her mind. She flew out of the bedroom, into the common room, and out to the halls. She only stopped when she reached the portrait of The Fat Lady.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. You Oughta Know

**I am glad everyone likes this! Truthfully, I have been working on my other fics and had kind of forgotten about this one. I feel bad. BUT, I sat down and mapped it out, and I am now excited to continue writing it! I already have one of my other two Harry Potter fics complete. So, with my remaining break I will be working hard on this fic and **_**Wish You Well**_** (go check out that one too!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: You Oughta Know**

Bent over, clutching her side, Hermione gasped out the password. The Fat Lady swung open and allowed Hermione in. After stepping through she immediately saw the two people she was looking for.

Walking over, she tried to catch her breath as best as she could. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" She asked, trying to ignore their surprised looks.

Harry nodded, but Ron looked back at the chess game they were currently in. Hermione shot him a look, and Ron reluctantly nodded. It wasn't until she started walking away that they realized she had wanted to talk in private.

The two followed Hermione out the portrait, and down the hall. She didn't stop until she came across the long stretch of wall that was the Room of Requirements.

_I need a place where I can talk privately._ She repeated in her mind three times as she walked back and forth.

Then a door appeared, and without hesitation Hermione opened it and walked in.

She took a quick glance around the room. It was moderately sized living room. Complete with comfy couches. Hermione took a seat on one of the couches as Harry and Ron sat opposite of her.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it can't be good if you took us away from chess, and made us leave the common room." Replied Ron.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to them.

"I am moving out of the Gryffindor dormitories." She paused to listen to the boys' shouts of surprise. Once they calmed down, Hermione continued. "It's kind of a shock for me too. Something happened when we were in America."

Harry nodded, "I thought so. You weren't the same after we went to Las Vegas."

Nodding, Hermione continued. "Do you two know why Las Vegas is so popular in the Muggle world?" After seeing them shake their heads, Hermione took a deep breath. "It's widely known for weddings. Not formal weddings, but quick weddings in small chapels. A lot of Americans go to Vegas to elope."

"I hate to interrupt, but what does all this have to do with you?" Ron asked.

After shooting him a look, Hermione hoped to finish her story without any more interruptions. "One night when you were too engrossed in the television." She said not taking her eyes off of Ron. "And you were too busy missing Ginny." Hermione spoke as she turned her attention towards Harry. "I decided I needed to get out of the hotel. So I wandered around Vegas."

"That wasn't a smart idea Hermione. From what I have learned Las Vegas is a dangerous city full of dangerous people."

"Harry, you of all people should know I am capable of taking care of myself. Especially after what we all went through last year." After taking another deep breath, "As I was saying, I walked around Vegas. Eventually I decided on stopping for something to drink. So I went into the first pub I saw. Before you say anything, yes I know I was underage by American law. But I had a fake ID. I, however, didn't need it, since I found a wizarding community in Vegas. Since they follow Wizarding Laws, I sat down and ordered a fire whisky. I don't really remember much after that. Just more fire whisky, Elvis, flowers, and Malfoy." She watched as the two boys tensed at the mention of their former enemy's name.

"I'll kill him!" Ron shouted.

"Not if I get there first!" Harry yelled.

They then went into an elaborate plan on the best ways to 'get rid' of Draco.

Hermione stood up and took what must have been her hundredth deep breath. "QUIET!"

Almost immediately Harry and Ron quit talking.

"Draco didn't do anything. Well, he didn't force me to do anything. Draco and I… are…" sighing as she sat down, Hermione buried her head in her hands before saying the next word. "Married."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I thought you just told us you are married. Married to Draco Bloody Malfoy. I must have heard wrong."

As Ron kept going on about how it must not be true, Harry sat there silent. Hermione looked up at Harry, "Please say something." She whispered.

"What do you want me to say, Hermione? Congrats on marrying Malfoy? I hope you two are happy." He said with a cold hard glare.

"That's it! Get a divorce! Then it will be like none of this ever happened." Ron said happily pacing back to the other two.

Shaking her head, Hermione watched Ron's face fall. "It was a Wizarding marriage."

"That's just great!" Ron yelled sarcastically.

Jumping up from the couch, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "I can't believe you two. It's not like I planned this. Draco and I were both drunk. Now we are trying to make the best of it. I knew you two would be angry, but I just hoped you would put your differences aside and support me. After all we have been through. After all the times I have supported both of you." Pausing only to brush the tears away from her eyes, Hermione crossed the room and headed towards the door. She laid her hand on the door, but before she opened it she turned back towards the two she counted as her best friends, "I'm sorry." Was all she said before walking out of the room.

-.-

Hermione had no idea where she was going. She couldn't go to the Gryffindor common room. Anywhere else she thought of, wouldn't work for some reason or another. So, she had no choice but to return to her new dorm, hoping to Merlin that Draco wasn't there.

When she arrived to her own personal common room, Hermione found the pale blonde laying on the couch reading. She buried her head in her hands and ran into the bathroom letting the tears fall as she did.

Draco wasn't sure what to do. She was in the bathroom crying her eyes out. He could hear the sobs. Assuming she had told Weasley and Potter, it obviously hadn't gone well.

Getting off the couch, Draco walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Granger?" He questioned. After all, this woman was now his wife.

The door swung open and he saw her red blotchy face, tear stained cheeks, and frizzy hair.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed. "If you wouldn't have been in the bar, then I wouldn't have drank more firewhiskey, and decide to join you. Which in turn led us to stumble down the street and get married. So it's all your fault! I lost my two best friends, all because of you! You and this stupid fucking marriage!" With that, Hermione fell to the floor sobbing.

Draco stood there like a dunce. Finally he found himself on the floor as well, with his arms wrapped around the girl. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, but he was.

The couple stayed like that until Hermione cried herself to sleep.

After making sure she really was sleeping, Draco picked her up and carried her to their bed room. He placed her gently in bed. Draco walked around to the other side, stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into the bed next to Hermione. Sighing, he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

**It's a bit shorter, but hopefully I will fix that problem. I just stop the chapter where I feel it should stop. So that means they will be of various lengths…**

**Anyways… REVIEW (please?) I do love to read what everyone thinks!**


	4. First Day of the Rest of Your Life

**I haven't updated in a while, but college isn't no walk in the park. Also I have been having slight writers block on this one. Also I have been more focused on my other fics. Go check them out.**

**Usually my chapter titles are song titles, this one isn't much different. But it's a phrase from a song. The song being First Day by Timo Maas. It's a cool techno like song. Be sure to check that out too!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be posting on this sight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: First Day of the Rest of Your Life**

Hermione awoke in a large comfortable bed, still in her clothes from the previous day. The day's events came flooding back to her. She felt like bursting into tears. Shaking her head, Hermione decided right then and there, that she wasn't going to cry about it.

She quietly got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, Hermione realized she had forgotten her clothes. Wrapping the large fluffy towel around her tightly, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. She was hoping Draco would still be asleep and she could grab her clothes and return to the bathroom in peace.

Of course for Hermione, she had no such luck.

Draco was awake and sitting on the bed. He was sitting on the bed in only a pair of boxers.

"Would you like a picture?" Draco asked, noticing Hermione's eyes raking over his bare chest.

"Um- No. Er- I need clothes. Yeah, clothes." She said before turning around and rummaging through her trunk. Feeling her cheeks heating up at her blush, Hermione cursed the whole situation.

"Well Granger, I need the loo." Draco informed her before shutting the bathroom.

"Malfoy! I wasn't done in there!" Hermione yelled through the door, after finding it locked.

Sighing, she decided she would forgo trying to do anything to her appearance; after all she is a married woman now. Walking back over to her trunk, Hermione changed into her uniform. She sat on the bed waiting for Draco to finish in the bathroom, giving up when she heard the shower start, Hermione made her way to the small kitchen.

Hermione was attending her classes for the first time as a wife. She wasn't sure what to expect from Harry or Ron, knowing how they felt about her marriage.

Sighing, Hermione picked up her school bag and left the common room. She had enough time to go to the Great Hall and get breakfast, but she chose not to. Hermione didn't want to face her peers. She didn't want anyone to know about her marriage.

Once she arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, she sat down with her back against the wall and pulled out a book.

Slowly students started to gather near the door, but Hermione kept reading. It wasn't until she felt someone sit down next to her that she looked up. The mysterious person was Draco Malfoy. She didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to say. So, Hermione turned back to her book. It wasn't long before she could feel as though someone was staring at her. Looking up, Hermione saw Harry and Ron standing next to each other across and staring at her. Or rather, staring at her and Malfoy.

Sighing, she tried to turn her attention back to her book, but found she couldn't. Snapping it shut, Hermione shoved it back into her bag, and stood up. Lucky for her, the classroom door was opened by the new teacher, Professor Alden.

Hermione did not take her usual seat in between Harry and Ron, but rather sat at an empty table in the last row. As she was taking out the appropriate books, she heard the chair next to her being pulled out. She saw Malfoy had once again sat down next to her. Ignoring him, Hermione made sure all of her things were in their correct spot on her desk.

It wasn't long before she could hear the whispers. She assumed everyone in class was wondering why she wasn't sitting with Harry and Ron. And why she was sitting with Malfoy instead. As much as she tried to, Hermione couldn't block out the whispers.

The class passed at an unreasonably slow pace. Hermione tried to distract herself by taking precise notes. Even if the lecture was on how to produce a full bodied Patronus, which she has been able to do since fifth year, her notes were detailed.

No matter how much she tried to distract herself, Hermione still found her mind wondering to thoughts about how her life had turned out. Maybe if she would have stayed in the hotel that night, she could be sitting with Harry and Ron like normal. Or if she did go out, but didn't drink. Maybe if Draco hadn't gone out.

She was snapped from her thoughts to someone calling her name, "Miss Granger? Are you with us?" Professor Alden asked.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Well then I don't supposed you could tell the incantation used to conjure a Patronus?" He asked.

"To conjure a Patronus you have to speak the words 'Expecto Patronum,' and you must be sure to use your happiest memory. You need to make sure that memory is the happiest you have, and you have to allow it to fill you up. It's easier to conjure a full bodied Patronus when Dementors aren't near." Hermione answered.

Professor Alden looked shocked, "Miss Granger, I had only gotten to the incantation in my lecture. Would you mind explaining how you knew this?"

Hermione felt herself smirk, "Because I can conjure a Patronus."

"Miss Granger, no offence, but I highly doubt you can produce a full bodied Patronus. I shouldn't even be teaching you this, but with us just getting out of the war, the ministry is allowing me to teach more advanced things."

She could now feel her smirk turn into a full blown smile. Standing up, Hermione took out her wand and spoke, "Expecto Patronum." She watched as Professor Alden's face became surprised as a silvery otter burst from her wand. Hermione let the otter float around the room for a while before breaking the spell and sitting down again.

"Now that I have been proved wrong, can anyone else produce a Patronus?" Upon seeing all the hands up in the air, Professor Alden sighed, "Show me."

Hermione watched as Harry produced a stag, Ron conjuring a Jack Russell terrier, Seamus a fox, Neville with a lion, Dean casting a parrot, Lavender's being a kitten, and Parvati with a beaver.

When the commotion had stopped, Professor Alden looked at his class, "Is there something I am missing?" He asked.

The seven who just produced their Patronus shook their head. There was no way they would tell the new professor about Dumbledore's Army.

Sighing, the professor looked at his class. "That will be all for today. We will revisit the Patronus next class time. And I want everyone who can't produce one, to at least try before next class."

-.-

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Hermione. She forced herself to go to the Great Hall for lunch. But she made sure to sit alone, at the end of the table.

Eventually, Hermione found herself back in her common room. She was sitting at the table, studying. And Draco was sitting on the couch reading.

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy was sitting on the couch facing her, and he was no longer reading.

"It's Malfoy now, in case you have forgotten." She said before returning to her studies.

Draco sighed, "Hermione. Is that better then?" He watched as she sent him a glare. "I was just wondering why you can produce a Patronus." Draco had been wondering this since DADA class this morning.

"Harry taught me." She said without looking up.

"Potter?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught him during third year. And in fifth year, when we had Umbridge as a horrible Defense teacher, he taught me and some other students."

Of course Potter could produce a Patronus. Draco waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Hermione, could you help me with conjuring one?" He asked, embarrassed. A Malfoy never asks for help, other people offer to help a Malfoy. But then again, a Malfoy never marries a Muggle-born.

Hermione looked up at the blonde shocked. "Is _Draco Malfoy_ asking me for help?" She questioned.

"Look, I was just hoping that since you can perform the spell, you could help me, and you know, be a good _wife_."

"Don't call me your wife. At least not out loud. If you can do that, I will help you." Hermione said glaring at Draco.

"Fine." Draco replied, before opening his book again.

"Fine." She said before returning to her work.

This was going to be one hell of a marriage.

* * *

**This chapter was just a filler of some sort. It's shorter than usual, and not much exciting happened. I promise to change that in the next chapters.**

**For some of the student's I had to come up with a Patronus for them. I think I did good enough. I know a Patronus is supposed to reflect the person, but I sort of just chose some animals.**

**Now review and let me know your thoughts!**


	5. I Just Wanna Run

**I know it's been a while, but changing my major to English was probably a bad idea, since now I am loaded with papers and oodles of homework. But I will try to update as much as I can!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think I would be writing on here?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: I Just Wanna Run**

The next morning was about the same as the day before for Hermione. She skipped breakfast and went straight to class. She only talked when she was called on. She never sat next to Harry or Ron.

It was when she was leaving the Great Hall after finishing her lunch early that the day seemed to be getting better. She didn't have any afternoon classes, and she planned on returning to her dorm to do some more studying alone. Hermione was focused on her plans that she didn't see the red-head approach her.

"Hermione?"

Looking up, she saw Ginny Weasley. "Sorry Ginny, but I have to go." Hermione stated, hoping to avoid the witch.

"No, Hermione. You have been avoiding me, Harry, and Ron. Your stuff is no longer in the Gryffindor dormitories. And I want to know why."

"Not now Ginny. I will tell you everything, but not now." Hermione sighed while starting to walk away from Ginny.

"I'm sure you will, that is, if I ever see you again. I have hardly seen you since you came back from the Muggle Studies trip. Harry and Ron get angry when I ask and say it's your fault. All I want is to know why."

Hermione turned around so fast, her hair almost whipped Ginny. "Harry and Ron say it's _my_ fault? It's not just my fault. They could have handled the whole situation better. I needed them and they turned their backs on me.

"Do you really want to know what I don't talk to Harry or Ron anymore? Why I have moved out of the Gryffindor dormitories? Why I pretty much ignore everyone now?" She asked while still screaming at Ginny. Hermione didn't even wait for a response before continuing. "It's because I got married! Yes, married! Stupid, dumb, Las Vegas Nevada. Known for quickie marriages and even faster divorces. But you want to know something, you can divorce from a magical marriage. So guess what! I am stuck, for the rest of my life, 'til death do I part, with Draco Malfoy!"

Ginny looked at her friend stunned, as did over half of the school who were congregated around them.

Hermione now noticed all the pairs of extra eyes and ears that were witnessing this. She turned around and ran. She ran until she got to her portrait.

Finding Draco on the couch, again, reading, Hermione cursed her luck.

"Why are you panting?" Draco asked as he turned a page in his book.

"Because I ran here." She snapped back.

Draco looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because the whole school knows about us!" She screamed. Her voice was actually starting to get raspy from all the yelling she's been doing.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco screamed back, jumping up from the couch.

"I accidentally yelled it in front of the whole school." She yelled back.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Hermione could feel her face heating up, this time it wasn't from being embarrassed. "I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident!"

"An accident my arse!" Draco yelled, getting more angry. "I thought we were going to tell the school when we wanted to! Which would be never!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you best be getting used to this marriage, it's for life. And next week is Christmas vacation, and you will be going home with me to meet my parents." Hermione informed him.

Draco glared at the witch, "There is no way in bloody hell I am going home with you to 'meet your parents.'"

"Yes you will. And you better lose the attitude by then." She said before walking into the bedroom. "Oh and enjoy sleeping on the couch tonight." Hermione then shut and locked the door. Even if it was too early for bed, she changed her clothes and went to bed anyways. It was probably her first night in her history of Hogwarts that she didn't study.

-.-

Waking up the next morning, Hermione sighed and started to get ready for the day. She hopped the school would have forgotten about her _little_ announcement the day before. But, knowing Hogwarts, it only had just spread more.

Hermione wished this whole situation would just end. Or at least have the Winter Holiday's arrive soon.

The day passed, just like she predicted. People stared, and they whispered. Hermione tried to ignore it, but for some reason she couldn't. It bothered her.

That evening found Hermione sitting on the couch in her common room, waiting for Draco. As much as she didn't want to, she was help Draco learn how to conjure a Patronus. No matter how much she hated him at the current moment, she still promised him she would. And Hermione Granger doesn't go back on her word.

Finally, Draco came in through the portrait.

"I see you haven't forgotten about our _date_." He said, once he saw her sitting there waiting.

Glaring at the blonde, Hermione answered, "It's not a date."

Malfoy just nodded and sat on the couch across from Hermione.

"Well, show me what you got." She demanded.

"Excuse me?" Draco looked at her in disbelief.

Hermione sighed, "I can't know where to start, if you don't show me where you are at. You know the process for conjuring a Patronus, so let me see what you got."

Draco nervously stood up. Holding his wand at the ready, he cleared his throat. With perfect annunciation, he said, "Expecto Patronum."

But nothing happened.

"What were you thinking about when you tried to cast that?" Hermione asked, now standing in front of Draco with the couch pushed back.

Shrugging, Draco twirled his wand, "Nothing particular."

"Draco, don't you know the first rule of conjuring a Patronus? You need to think of something specific. You need to think of something happy. You're happiest memory. Don't worry you were pronouncing everything correctly. But try again."

Draco did try again, he tried again many times. Never once conjuring a Patronus, even with Hermione correcting something each time. In the last attempt, however, he did produce a sliver wisp.

"You're memory isn't happy enough." Hermione concluded.

"Sorry, but I didn't have the best childhood filled with happy giggly memories like some people." Draco snapped.

Standing in front of him, Hermione placed her palms on his upper arms. Her mind momentarily shifted to how good his muscles felt through the fabric of his button up white shirt. Shoving the thoughts from her mind, Hermione looked at him in the eyes.

"Just clear your mind. And think back to the last time you were happy. The last time you felt like nothing could bring you down." Hermione paused and let him think, "Now, try it again."

Draco took a deep breath and let his happiest memory fill him. He tried to not use this memory. But, it was the one memory he thought was his happiest. The memory of Las Vegas. It was the one time he let himself lose control. It was when he had the most fun. He had fun with Hermione "Bookworm" Granger, and married her.

Closing his eyes, he spoke the magic words. After hearing Hermione gasp, Draco opened his eyes. He expected to see the same room with no sign of him doing magic. Instead, he saw a silvery light with a creature in the middle. It wasn't a creature, it was-

"A penguin?" Hermione questioned with a laugh. "Your Patronus is a penguin?"

This caused Draco to lose focus and the penguin disappeared.

"I can't control the form of my Patronus, as you know." He said with a glare. However, the glare wasn't as icy as it usually was.

Hermione looked up at her husband, for lack of a better word, and smiled. "You conjured a Patronus."

Draco looked into Hermione's brown eyes. "I did, didn't I?" He said with a smile. A genuine smile.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her. Hermione was surprised, but eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She let her fingers intertwine with his blonde hair.

They broke apart when they needed air. Hermione looked up at Draco, and felt her face heating up. Sure they were married, but the last time they were this close was the night in their hotel room.

Hermione cleared her throat, and suddenly became fascinated with her nails. "Well, I'm going to get to bed." She said awkwardly before walking into the bedroom.

Once she was changed, she heard a knock at the door. She found Draco on the other side looking like a wounded puppy.

"So, am I banished to the couch tonight, or can I sleep in bed? Of course there will be adequate room between us."

"I guess you can sleep in here." Hermione said after being quiet for a minute. "But you will stay on your side of the bed, and I will stay on mine."

Draco nodded, "Of course."

Laying down, Hermione made sure there was a line of pillows down the center of the bed so they would in fact stay on the appropriate sides.

It wasn't long before she drifted into a slumber.

-.-

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling something laying on her. Opening her eyes, she saw it was a pale muscular arm. Looking around she saw the pillow barrier that she put up last night had been kicked to the ground. She wasn't sure what to do.

As quietly and with as little movement she could, Hermione slowly got out of the bed. She wondered how they had gotten so close during the night. However, she wasn't complaining, it was the best night's sleep she has gotten in a while.

A short while later, she was walking out of the common room, and made her way to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. She did the same as the other day she had Defense, sat on the floor and read. It wasn't too long before she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and found Ginny.

"Are you really married to Malfoy?" She asked.

Nodding, Hermione tried to ignore the red head and focus on her book.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione closed her book, seeing that she wouldn't be getting much read with Ginny around, and looked at her friend.

"It wasn't something I wanted all over the school, so sorry I wasn't gushing with news." Hermione said with a glare in the witch's direction.

Ginny couldn't believe Hermione's attitude. "But you told Harry and Ron." She pointed out.

Sighing, Hermione put down her defenses. "I did tell them, but that's only because they are the closest friends I have ever had. I mean, after doing all the things the three of us did, how could we not. Don't get me wrong, you are the best female friend, but you didn't spend last year with us hunting Horcruxes."

"You're right. I wasn't there to search for the Horcruxes with you. I was here, in hell because teachers were allowed to use the Unforgivables as punishment! I was here, worrying about you, Harry, and my brother! I always treated you like a sister, and I thought you thought the same of me. I would always tell you my secrets. And then you go and keep this from me!"

"Ginny, it's not like I wanted to keep it from you. But Draco and I didn't want to tell that many people. Harry and Ron were an exception, and Draco knew that. I was going to tell you, and I wasn't going to tell you that way." Hermione said while placing her head in her hands.

Ginny shook her head, and left the corridor.

Hermione wanted to scream. She hated how her life had become. She hated that she was ruining friendships. She just wanted it all to end.

When she lifted her head out of her hands, she noticed more students had gathered in the hall. It seemed that every one of those students were whispering and staring at Hermione. Doing her best to ignore them, Hermione turned back to her book.

Eventually Professor Alden opened the door and allowed the class to file in, leaving Hermione to focus on class work.

* * *

**Yes Draco's Patronus is a penguin. And that is because penguins are pretty much the best animals, after cats- of course!**

**Also, I couldn't help but to put a little Draco/Hermione fluff in this chapter. But he is still going to be a slight ass… just give it time!**

**Now, review to let me know your thoughts! I mean really, where else have you seen Draco with a penguin Patronus?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Family Portrait

**Yes it has been over a month since I last updated. I have two reasons why. 1: College is kicking my ass. I have been writing, just not this- it has been more writing of papers and stuff. 2: I have been having more inspiration with my other fic.**

**So I apologize.**

**But here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it. Don't even ask.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Family Portrait**

Draco walked down the corridors of The Hogwarts Express. He was trying to find a compartment, any compartment, where he wouldn't be glared at. However, that was becoming difficult the more he walked down the train.

Finally, in the last compartment he spotted his wife. It was the only compartment that was somewhat empty. He opened the door and saw her look up from her book.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked.

Watching as Hermione shook her head; Draco walked in and took a seat across from her. Pulling out a book of his own, he joined her in reading.

After a few chapters, Draco knew they were getting close to London. He looked up and saw Hermione had barely moved.

"Are we meeting your parents on the platform?" Draco asked, snapping Hermione's attention away from her book.

"Yeah, they will meet us on the other side of the barrier." She answered before trying to turn her attention back to the book.

Draco nodded, and something occurred to him. "They know I'm coming with you right?" He wondered.

After being forced to sleep on the couch that night, Draco decided that if Hermione wanted him to meet her parents, he would do it. Since they have to be married for the rest of their lives, he may as well get to know his in-laws.

Hermione looked up, her eyes meeting his, "Yes. Well sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of?'"

Clearing her throat, Hermione answered, "Well, I told them a friend was coming home with me for Christmas. They think the friend is another girl. And they don't know about the marriage."

"So they don't know about me?" He said, now getting angry.

"Have you told your mum about us?" She said answering his question with a question.

Draco became silent, and returned to his book.

A short while later, he could feel the train start to slow down. He got up and followed Hermione out of the compartment and onto the platform.

She paused before walking through the barrier, "Ready or not." She muttered before entering the Muggle world.

Draco made sure to stay behind the brunette. He didn't want to end up stranded in the Muggle world. It wasn't long before he spotted a tall man with black hair and square framed glasses standing next to a woman with extremely curly brown hair and a smile on her face.

"Hermione!" The woman almost screamed while rushing forward to envelop her daughter in a hug.

Pulling away, Hermione's mother held her daughter at arm's length, as if examining her. It was then the man's turn to give his daughter a hug.

"Now, where is your friend at, and we can go." He said while letting go of Hermione.

Clearing her throat, Hermione glanced over at Draco, who was waiting patiently. "Mum, Dad, this is Draco, my friend." She said nervously.

The older couple looked over at the pale blonde.

"Hello Draco. I'm Anne Granger, Hermione's Mum. It's nice to meet you. Though, to be honest, we were expecting a female friend." Anne said before holding out her hand for a shake.

Smiling, Draco took his mother-in-law's hand, "It's nice to meet you Anne, Hermione has talked so much about you."

Anne's kind warm smile was quickly replaced with a stone cold stare, from Hermione's father, that even rivaled Draco's own father.

"I'm Hermione's father. The name is John Granger."

Draco again shook hands with his in-law, but noticed John was putting a bit more strength into it than necessary.

Anne cleared her throat, "Shall we go?" She questioned.

-.-

When the car finally pulled up at a moderate house, Draco unclenched his fists. He wasn't even aware that his fists had pulled themselves into a ball. He blamed it on the giant metal death trap that Hermione had forced him to ride in. It didn't help that every time he felt the four wheeled thing accelerate, he thought he was going to die.

Hermione looked over at the blonde. "Are you okay, Malfoy? You look a little green." She commented.

Looking over, Draco shook his head, "I'm fine." He assured her.

Draco followed her into the house, and up the stair case.

"You can put your things in my room, since that's where we will be staying." Hermione said while opening the door at the top of the landing.

The room wasn't what Draco was expecting. He expected it to be painted pink, purple, or even Gryffindor colors; so he was shocked at the mint green paint. One wall was lined with a large bookcase, of which was packed with books. Not that he was expecting anything else from 'The Bookworm.' Draco also noticed the queen sized bed that was pushed up on the opposite wall of the bookcase.

"We should probably go tell them." Hermione said as she placed her bag on top of her bed.

Sensing something was wrong, Draco stepped in front of the door way. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"I just don't want them to hate me." She answered, trying to hold back tears.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, "I doubt they will hate you. They are your parents, after all." He said unsure of what to say to comfort her.

Hermione nodded into his shoulder.

"Oi! What are you doing with my daughter?" John asked upon seeing the two in an embrace in her room.

"Dad!" Hermione said, surprised.

"I knew you were bad news when you showed up with _my_ Hermione at the train platform." John said glaring at Draco.

"Dad, we weren't doing anything." Hermione spoke calmly while trying to get her father's attention. "Draco and I actually have to talk to you and Mum about something." She said a bit quieter.

John looked at his little girl and felt his eyes widen. "Gods, you're pregnant. I knew it was a bad move to send you to that school." He turned his attention back to Draco, "I'm going to kill you." He threatened.

"I am not pregnant!" She yelled, just as her mother was walked up the stairs.

"Who's pregnant?" Anne asked joining the group.

Hermione sighed, "No one is pregnant, Mum. But I have to talk to you and Dad. Shall we go to the kitchen?"

Not waiting for an answer, Hermione pushed her way through the people blocking her door and went down to the kitchen. She filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove for tea. It seemed that tea would calmed her.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She sat at the table with her empty mug, waiting for the kettle to whistle. Draco took the seat next to her and her parents sat down across from the young couple.

"Hermione what is all this about? We understand that you brought your boyfriend home, you could have at least told us. And I saw both of the luggage in your room, and if you think I will allow you to sleep in the same room as your boyfriend, you are sadly mistaken." Anne said in a very mom-ish way.

Looking up at her mother, Hermione wished she didn't have to do this. "Mum, Draco isn't my boyfriend. He- um- Draco is- er-" She said trying to get the guts to say it. She opened her mouth to say the word 'husband' when the kettle went off.

Thankful for this slight distraction, Hermione got up and filled her mug with the hot liquid.

"Hermione, what is it?" John asked, not taking his eyes off of Draco. He didn't like this blonde boy, and was glad he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Would anyone else like some tea?" Hermione questioned. When she saw everyone shaking their head, she sat down again. Once Hermione took a sip of her tea, she continues. "As I was saying, Draco isn't my boyfriend. He'smyhusband." She said the last part extremely fast, hoping she wouldn't have to say it again.

"I'm sorry?" Anne said trying to figure out what her daughter had just said.

"What Hermione is trying to say, is that her and I are married." Draco stated calmly.

Both parents were quiet for what seemed like hours to Hermione, but actually was a minute or two. Then John started laughing.

"That's a good joke, Hermione. You really got us." He said through the chuckles.

"It's not a joke, Dad." She said with tears growing in her eyes. Springing up from the chair, Hermione ran from the room.

Draco cleared his throat, causing the adults attention to focus on him. "Hermione was really worried about telling you two. She wanted you to accept it. Her biggest fear was that you would disown her."

"Married?" Anne asked.

"Yes, we were in Las Vegas, on the class trip to America. And Hermione and I got married at a wizard wedding chapel."

"This was a Vegas wedding?" John said with his anger level rising.

"Yes, we –er- didn't mean to get married. But we are making the best of it." Draco answered, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Why didn't you get it annulled? You are too young to make a decision as big as this." John said, now furious.

"We couldn't get it annulled, because it was a wizarding ceremony and you can't break a wizarding marriage. It literally is 'til death do us part.' Besides, we are of age in the Wizarding World, and just fought in a war. I believe we are not too young to make this decision. Now excuse me, I am going to go check on Hermione." Draco said, getting up and walking up the stairs to Hermione's room.

Her door was left ajar, so Draco didn't even bother knocking. He walked in a found her laying on her bed, and crying into a pillow. Having no experience with this, Draco was unsure of what to do.

Eventually he crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hermione."

She turned around after hearing Draco's voice, and wrapped her arms around his torso. Hermione wasn't sure what, but there was something comforting about burying her face in his chest. After all, he was the only person she had left who didn't hate her- she tried to forget that he was only nice to her because of the marriage.

Draco was surprised by Hermione throwing herself at him. He started rubbing her back, not knowing what else to do. Gently, Draco laid down on the bed, taking Hermione with him. It wasn't long before Hermione calmed down, and fell asleep, Draco following not long after.

* * *

**That was that.**

**Now if you could be so kind to review...**

**I would love you forever!**


	7. I Still Think

**Yes, yes it's been a while. Blame my crazy work schedule and not having time.**

**But however, I have been working away and have another chapter wrote after this.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer on which I type but I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Still Think**

Hermione woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She immediately remembered the night before. Sighing, she untangled herself from Malfoy and headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she found both of her parents, two people she wanted to avoid. Her mum was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast. And her father was sitting at the table, drinking tea, and reading the morning paper.

"Hermione!" Her mum exclaimed while rushing to hug her. "Your father and I," Hermione swore she could hear a snort coming from her father's direction, "feel absolutely terrible about last night. And to make it up how about we go shopping? Just you and me? I know that makes you feel better."

Hermione just nodded and poured herself some tea. "What about Draco?" She questioned, hoping her parents wouldn't get angry at hearing her _husband's_ name.

She heard another snort coming from her father at the mention of Malfoy, but Hermione chose to ignore it.

Her mother, however, put on a smile and said, "He and your father will spend the day together, getting to know one another."

Nodding again, Hermione smiled at both her parents, "I guess I need to go get ready then." She said before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When she arrived at her room she found Draco sitting on her bed and tying his shoes.

"I see you are ready." Hermione said, not sure of what else to say.

"I see you aren't." He snapped back.

Frowning, Hermione didn't want to get into an argument. "Well today I will be going into town with my mother, and you will be spending Guy Time with my father."

Draco looked at her in surprise. "You expect me to spend the entire day with your father?"

"Yes, and if you are nice, he will probably will end up liking you." She said while gathering her clothes so she could shower and change.

"You do realize that just ten hours ago I informed your father that I married you, his only daughter. I doubt he is going to like me." Draco said in the standard Malfoy tone.

Hermione sighed and turned around, "Well I guess he is going to have to learn to like you because you and I are stuck in this together." With that, Hermione crossed the room and made her way to the bathroom.

-.-

An hour later, Hermione found herself in the middle of London with her mother. They each had a couple shopping bags on their arms, and Hermione was beginning to enjoy herself. Her mother hadn't brought up anything pertaining to Draco.

"How about we stop for some lunch?" Her mum suggested.

Hermione nodded, and followed her mother into a small café. Once they were seated and had ordered, Anne looked curiously at her daughter.

"So, you are married?" She brought up casually.

Hermione rolled her eyes, of course she had spoken to soon. Her mother was absolutely going to ask about Draco and the marriage.

"Yes, mother, I got married. It wasn't one of my brightest moments, but Draco and I are working on it." She said before taking a sip of her water.

"And Draco, is he the Draco you would talk about from school?" Anne inquired more.

Sighing, Hermione decided to get this over with fast. "Yes, this is Draco Malfoy, the same Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts. Yes, he and I have had our differences in the past." She smirked at the memory of third year when she punched him. "No, we didn't plan this, but like I said, we are dealing with it.

"In the wizarding world, marriages are final. There is no divorce, and no annulments. So even if we tried to get out of this, we can't- well unless one of us wants to die.

"I know this whole situation probably disappoints you, and I am sorry. But I am asking you to accept Draco into the family. I have accepted him, well for the most part, into my life."

Anne listed to her daughter's speech. It seemed as if Hermione wasn't aware of her true feelings. Watching as Hermione talked of her husband, Anne could see a slight flicker of emotion behind her daughter's eyes. Hermione may not know it yet, but this marriage was meant to be.

Placing her hand on top of her daughters, Anne looked Hermione in her eyes. "Am I sad that I didn't get to be there at my only child's wedding? Yes, I am. But there is nothing we can do now. As for accepting Draco, I did the moment you two told me of the marriage. I don't want to lose you, I never have, and I never will."

Hermione smiled up at her mother. She was glad that her mother was supportive; it was one less thing to worry about.

-.-

Draco watched as Hermione and her mother climbed back into the metal death trap that they had used the previous day, and drive off. He was no officially alone in the house with Hermione's father.

John was currently sitting in the den, watching the small box with moving pictures. Draco quietly entered the room and sat on the vacant couch.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" John suddenly asked.

Draco looked over at his father-in-law. "Excuse me, sir?" He questioned.

Looking over, John repeated, "What are you intentions?" He cleared his throat. "Do you love her?"

"My intentions are to remained married to Hermione. As for loving her, honestly, I don't know. I know I care for her, but love is a strong emotion. Since we got married so quick, I am still figuring out the feelings."

John snorted at the answer, it was what he expected. But it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted this man in front of him to be madly in love with Hermione that he would go to the ends of the earth. He wanted his daughter's new husband to feel the same about his daughter that he feels about his wife.

The men stared at the television more.

"So, you –er- go to school with Hermione?" John asked breaking the awkward silence.

Draco nodded, "Yes, I do."

"You are a witch or something or other."

"I am called a wizard, but yes." Draco said while mentally cursing Hermione for leaving him alone with her father.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence. Both men watched the television, not saying much to the other.

Draco was grateful to hear the front door open, signaling that Hermione was back. He only had to wait a couple minutes before Hermione joined them in the den.

"Did you have a good time?" She questioned while sitting on the couch next to Draco.

Looking over at his wife, Draco shrugged.

"How about we go get some ice cream, tea or something?" Hermione suggested.

Draco glanced at Hermione, and smiled. "Sounds lovely." He said before standing up from the couch.

Hermione walked over to the kitchen, where she found her mum. "Mum, Draco and I are going out for a bit."

Once they both had their coats on, she grabbed his hand and led him out of the house.

The pair walked down the street, not saying anything. Draco noticed that this was a comfortable silence, very unlike the silence between John and himself.

Hermione took Draco to the local coffee shop, where she got them both a cappuccino.

"So, how did spending the day with my father actually go?" Hermione asked as they sat at a small table.

"He asked what my intentions were towards you." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione started laughing, not being able to contain it. Not long after, Draco joined in.

"Hermione?"

The couple quit laughing, and Hermione looked over at the new voice.

"Amber?" She questioned.

"Hermione, this is a surprise? Are you home for the holidays?" She asked in what was clearly a fake sweet voice.

Nodding, Hermione just wanted Amber to leave. "Yes, I decided to spend some time with my family."

Draco watched the scene before him. He could tell there was something off with Hermione once this Amber started talking to her. As much as he was trying to tone her voice out, Draco couldn't help but hear all of the bragging Amber was doing about herself. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, causing Amber to finally notice there was a third person in their company.

"Oh, hello, I don't think we have met. My name is Amber Hartly." She said while holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Draco Malfoy." He said in reply.

"And how do you know Draco, Hermione?" Amber questioned not taking her eyes off Draco.

Hermione could feel her face contort into an almost evil smile. "Actually Amber, Draco is my husband."

It was clear that Amber wanted Draco, and Hermione felt happy that she finally had something Amber didn't.

"Husband? You're married?" Amber asked surprised.

Hermione nodded, "I know I am young, but honestly, Draco and I are so in love we couldn't wait." She said with a smile.

"So when's the baby due?" Asked Amber, now with an evil smile of her own.

"I'm not pregnant, Amber." Hermione said with her most serious tone.

"Really, because last time I checked teenagers just don't get married unless there is a catalyst!"

Draco cleared his throat. "Hermione and I are in love, and we wanted to marry. There is not ulterior motive, or catalyst. I love her, and she me. Nothing else. Now if you could please excuse us, we were having a nice time before you got here and would love to finish."

Amber looked at the handsome blond, let out a huff, then turned around sharply and left.

Hermione was grateful that Draco got rid of the girl.

"Now, do you want to tell me who that was?" Draco asked.

Shrugging, Hermione turned back to her coffee. "It was no one." She said before taking a drink.

"Hermione, I have known you for almost seven years and have been living with you for a while. I can tell it is not no one."

"That was Amber Hartly. She and I went to school together before I got into Hogwarts. We didn't quite get along." Hermione said not wanting to go into it.

"Didn't get along?" Draco asked, not really understanding.

"She made my life hell. It was because of her I didn't really have friends. She was a bully, and one of the worst. She used verbal and mental tactics, she wasn't a normal physical bully. I hated going to school because of her." Hermione said so quietly that Draco had to lean in to hear.

Draco looked at his wife in front of him. Everything she said, he had done, or tired to do during their first years at Hogwarts. He had nothing to say.

Hermione looked at her watch, "We should probably be getting back." She said before getting up and throwing her empty cup in the garbage.

The two left the I, and started walking down the street. Draco stopped ant grabbed Hermione's wrist when they were only a couple blocks away from her parent's house.

"Hermione, I am sorry for everything I did to you during Hogwarts. I was a complete and total arse to you the entire time. It was my father's fault. I know that isn't an excuse, but because of the beliefs he drilled into me when I was younger, I thought for some reason that I was better than you. Having to be married to you has shown me how wrong I was all those years. Looking back now, I feel like such a horrible person.

"When you were telling me about Amber, I couldn't help but think that once you got to Hogwarts, it was I who took her place. And for that, I am sorry."

Hermione could feel the tears start to pool in her eyes. She wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't say anything. Standing on her tip-toes, Hermione placed a kiss on Draco's lips. She was about to pull away, when Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

The two finally pulled away, and Draco placed his forehead against hers. Looking deep into those chocolate brown eyes, Draco smiled.

"I think I am falling in love with you." Draco spoke softly, so only she could hear.

He immediately regretted it when he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He said, feeling his cheeks start to burn with embarrassment.

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "I think I am falling in love with you too." She said before kissing him once more.

The couple walked back to Hermione's house holding hands.

* * *

**Was it good? Yes? No?**

**Did you like the Hermione/Draco interaction?**

**I found it really sweet!**

**Now, review… PLEASE?**


End file.
